Getting Started with the Level Editor
The Official Guide By Pablo Vasquez Part 1: Activation of Level Editor FOR WINDOWS: #Press ` or ~ to bring up the console. #In it, type $testcheats=1; and press enter. If it says syntax error, it's because you misspelled it. #Press ` or ~ again to close the console. #Enter a level and press F11 to enter the level editor. FOR MACS: #Press ` or ~ to bring up the console in MBP. In MBG, press F10 #In it, type $testcheats=1; and press enter. If it says syntax error, it's because you misspelled it. #Press ` or ~ or F10 whichever you pressed originally again to close the console. #Enter a level and press F11 to enter the level editor. Part 2: Scaling NOTE: The below steps are the same for both WINDOWS and MACS. #Press F4 to switch to Creator mode. #On the lower right of the screen, click on Interiors to open the list of interiors. #Click on one of the files there to create it in the level. #Press F3 to switch to Editing mode. #Click on the object you just made. A box should pop up around it. #On the lower right of the screen, you will see there is a box for Scale (1 1 1). #Change the values in the Scale box to (2 2 2). #Click apply #Hover the mouse over th object, you will see three perpendicular lines pop up, with boxes at the ends saying X, Y, and Z. #Hover over the box that says Z. #Click and drag the mouse to move the affirm the scale change and actually make the object bigger. #You can now drag the object around in any direction using the X, Y, or Z boxes. Part 3: Rotating NOTE: The below steps are the same for both WINDOWS and MACS. #Press F3 to switch to Editor mode. #Click on an interior that you have added to a level. #On the lower right of the screen, you will see there is a box for Rotation (1 0 0 0). #Change the values in the Rotation box to (1 0 0 90). #Click apply #Drag the object a little to affirm the change. #The object will now have rotated 90 degrees around the X axis. You can put in other values, like (0 0 1 90) or (0 -1 0 24.536) to rotate the object around other axes, by different amounts, or in the opposite direction. #If you put in more than one value for the first three numbers, such as (4 7 12 8), the object will become non-valid (in other words, screwy) and you will have to revert to the previous set of values. #In some cases, you will need to rotate an object around multiple axes at once. To do this, press alt while clicking on the object's axes box. Then, you can drag the mouse to rotate the object. You can do this on multiple axes boxes to rotate the object in several directions. NOTE: This method usually causes the interior to become "sticky," an undesirable trait. Therefore, the method should be avoided except where absolutely necessary. Part 4: Saving FOR WINDOWS: #Once you have begun to make your level, click on File>Save mission as. #Save in directory: marble>data>missions>custom. #To edit mission information (like changing name, description, etc.), go into Program Files/My Documents>MarbleBlast>marble>data>missions>custom. #Right click on the file that you just saved. #Open With>Notepad. #In the first paragraph of the document, you can now change the mission information. Gold and Qualify times are in milliseconds. #Be careful not to change any quotation marks or semicolons, as this will cause the level to not work in MBG. FOR MACS: #Once you have begun to make your level, click on File>Save mission as. #Save in directory: marble>data>missions>custom. #To edit mission information (like changing name, description, etc.), go into user>Library>MarbleBlast>marble>data>missions>custom. #Right click on the file that you just saved. #Open With>TextEdit. #In the first paragraph of the document, you can now change the mission information. Gold and Qualify times are in milliseconds. #Be careful not to change any quotation marks or semicolons, as this will cause the level to not work in MBG.